Resurrected Honor and Escape
by Sailor Rayquaza
Summary: AU. When Diana Mau moves into her new apartment with her rarely-ever-here parents she finds out it's haunted by not one-but two ghosts! Known as Bunny Tsukino and Darien Shields, and being the curious girl she is, she helps them uncover there past which they've forgotten and the death that brought them the way they are now. Full Summery inside.
1. The Correct Point in Time

Hello everyone! Sailor Rayquaza here nano desu~ with a...Sailor Moon fic! Yes a SM fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy Resurrected Honor and Escape!

Full summery: Little Diana Mau moves into a new apartment with her rarely-ever-here parents Luna and Artemis Mau and finds out not one, but two ghost haunt it- Darien Shields and Bunny Tsukino. Not following the ghostly stereotype, Diana friends them as she tries to figure out their cause of death, weather it might actually true, and if their deaths may by connected. But its hard when they can't seem to remember much about their life when alive, the annoying but close-to-death themselves Mina Aino and Kunzite Amour upstairs, the suspicious Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh and their friendly adopted daughter Hotaru across the hall, the exorcists Rei Hino and Jadeite Swords and the secretive Setsuna Meioh who seemingly knows all.

Notes:

1. I'm using the name Bunny instead of Serena because I'm more comfortable using it and I think it fits better with the story as well (plus the nickname Dairen has for is sooo~ cute!) and while were on the topic of names...

2. I'm using the Dub names for the Inners + Tuxy because I'm more used to them than the Japanese names. But don't worry, mostly everyone else will have their Japanese names.

3. This is a AU or Alternate Universe fic for those who don't know, meaning it's not taking place in the SM universe but in another using the SM characters.

4. Even though this is a AU, I'm basing information on characters and personalities on the BSSM or the Sailor Moon Manga, they may act OOC at times as well, so be warned.

5. This will contain blood and gore (but it'll be much later) and for those of you who are not big fans of that, don't worry they'll be warnings and such when they come across so you'll be able to skip them. Also, a large amount of swearing will also be included.

6. Couples include: Bunny x Darien, Haruka x Michiru, Senshi x Shitennou, Luna x Artemis. This is also includes Yuri or girl/girl and Het but it'll be nothing much, but if you don't like it anyways, back away now.

This also includes someone you might not be expecting to star as the main character but I thought she was purr-fect for one of the main leads of this. I hope your surprised and she might just be the most OOC of them all, but hey, what do I know?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, all of** **it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

I walked down the hallways with kids from my class passing me, running off with there friends laughing, yelling, gossiping with each other for one possibly final time before the long summer break started. Reaching the exit to the building I stood on the top of the stairs staring in street full of cars.

There.

I ran down the stairs, threw the yard full of talking cards into a red convertible with a long dark green haired driver and a girl with shoulder length dark hair with purple highlights.

"Diana! There you are!" Hotaru exclaimed pulling me into the car right into hug. Who knew this thin girls hugs could kill?

"Ho...taru-ch-chan...your killin' me..." I muttered weakly trying to push her off me. "Oh sorry Diana!" she said and released me from her demon grip. "You're acting as if we haven't seen each other in forever" I teased and punched her playfully in her arm which caused us both to start laughing.

"Hey, play nicely you two." Setsuna joked, still keeping her eyes on the road, which made us both giggle. "We will, we will Setsuna-mama" Hotaru replied still giggling softly.

Aside from that conversation, the ride home was a quiet one.

I stared out into the streets watching all the stores pass by in seconds. I stuck home for the summer in the apartment all seemingly by myself. _Seemingly_.

* * *

I stood in front of the Apartment door fiddling with my keys trying to find the right one. Hotaru and Setsuna passed me, walking a bit lower down the hall and stopped in front of a door on the opposing side of me. Hotaru waved at me before entering the apartment and closing the door.

Finally finding the right one, I put the key in the hole and opened the door only to see a teenage girl with blonde hair tied up in odnagos wearing a Azabu Middle School sailor uniform staring at me with a big smile.

"Welcome home Diana!" she beamed and hugged on the spot and was practically lifting me in the process.

"B-bunny! Put me down! It'll look weird if people see a girl being magically lifted in the air!" I cried causing her frown and put me down with a 'huff!'. "Geez, in the moments when I try all cheerful and motherly..." she muttered. I stifled a laugh as I walked right past her into the apartment.

I passed the couch where a teenage boy wearing a Azabu High Blazer who was reading a book and sipping some coffee.

"Welcome home Diana, how was your last day?" he asked not even looking up from the book.

"It was fine Darien." I replied plainly standing in front of the fridge looking for something to eat. In reality it was quite boring for a last day of school as the teachers didn't care and let everyone go on the phones or gaming systems, everyone was too fixated on it too care for each other until the last minute of the day.

Feeling his gaze, I turned around to see him peering into the kitchen staring at me through his reading glasses.

"I take it was boring for you?" he asked curiously. I nodded went back to looking for something until I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Come on, you couldn't even have a little fun today?" he asked teasingly. I sighed as he continued "Last days are supposed to be fun, it'll be the last time you'll see them for who knows how long?"

"It's a small world."

"Is it? You may never see them again and it's always good to keep connections y'know."

"Too late for that, and I'll make friends with new people when I head off to middle school!" Just think about how many, possibly cute boys that'll be there! I also personally think its best if I never see majority of those guys at elementary again.

"Well you have Hotaru-chan to start off with as someone you know there!" Bunny piped in from the living room.

"I have one connection~" I sang to him sticking out my tongue afterwards.

"One and only~" he sang back as he walked back into the living room.

I pouted. Damn him always being right.

Technically I'm still alone. There's no one here in this apartment besides me. No else _alive_ beside me. Diana Mau was technically all alone in this apartment. The only living being here. _Living being_.

But there was another being here. Two, really but they weren't alive unfortunately. To an outsider I would be talking to myself or to imaginary friend(s).

What looks like one is really three. Diana Mau, Bunny Tsukino, and Darien Shields. One alive, the other two dead. One truly visible, the other two, _not so much_.

So I guess I'm not _really_ alone this summer. After all, I'll have two ghosts to keep me company.

* * *

So how was it? You really don't see many fics with Diana as the main star do you? Or at least one of them and don't worry for the rest of the characters, they'll be appearing. I mean you saw 5 already! Sorry if some are OOC but I'll make sure to change that when I get more used to the writing. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry if I made any grammar errors that I missed while editing and remember- reviews are welcome!

~**Sailor Rayquaza~**


	2. Re-Think and Re-Visit Day 1!

Sailor Rayquaza here with a new chapter! Thankies to those who faved, followed and reviewed (y'all know who you are!) And now, I'm continuing this! So here's chapter 2: Re-Think and Re-Visit Day1!

* * *

_October 3, 2012_

"Diana! Bring that box over here!"

"Sure thing Mom!"

I ran over to the box in the corner of the lobby when I was stopped by a girl that looked no older than me with short dark hair with purple hair highlights with her hands on her hips staring at me.

"Need help?"

"Hotaru-chan!" I ran over to the thin girl and was about to give her a hug when she stopped me.

"Reunions later, boxes first." She commanded as she handed me some boxes. Pouting, I took the boxes and walked over slowly to my mother with them handing them to her. I took a step out of the way as Hotaru handed her another set of boxes, finishing all things needed to be carried into my apartment.

"So now can I get a hug?" I asked her ready with my arms stretched.

"Of course!" Both of us hugged each other like we haven't seen each other in years. In reality, it was just two weeks.

"So lets head up shall we?" I asked. She nodded and thus began a race for the elevator.

* * *

_"Is that really them?"_

_"Well of course! Haven't you looked in the pictures?"_

_"Haven't you noticed a lot of famous people have been moving in here?"_

_"Yeah, like that race car driver and that violinist!" _

_"You mean Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh? Did you see their daughter? She's sooo cute!"_

_"Look now, the detectives Artemis and Luna Mau are moving in as well with their kid too."_

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you hiding behind me?"

"You know how I feel when people talk like _that_ about my parents, don't you feel like you wanna hide when people talk about your parents like that?"

"Eh, I got used to it. Is that wrong?"

"Well...not really, but I just can't get used to it I guess..." I trailed leaving her still a little confused as to why I feel like this. I mean I should feel proud people talk like about my parents as if they were famous. I mean they are detectives, they've been able to solve all their cases and never missed one that I've heard of. They've even been able to solve old closed cases that have completely gone dry! But being detectives like that has draw backs of course...

"Hey Diana, want to hear something cool?" Hotaru asked knocking me out of my thoughts. "Yeah sure..." I replied a bit uninterested in what she had to say.

"They say, the apartment your moving in is haunted."

Well that got me suddenly interested.

"What! Are you serious?!" I asked a little bit than loudly which only ended up in the entire hall way looking at us. It then suddenly ended up in a staring contest between two 10 year olds and a bunch of middle-aged ladies.

Leaning in too her I asked "Continue this in the apartment?"

"Yup."

* * *

Both of us sat on the blue loveseat just recently placed as I gestured her to continue this..._story._

"So you go to Azabu Elementary right?" she asked innocently as if she hadn't known the answer, _which she did_.

"Yeah so?" I replied nonchalantly. What did this have to do with my apartment being haunted?

"Have you ever heard of Bunny Tsukino or Darien Shields?" she asked with a smiling face, curiosity in her purple eyes.

Why did it feel like the air just got colder the minute she said those names?

I thought for a good few minutes, thinking if I heard of those tow names but nothing rang any bells.

"Nope."

I saw her glance to the right quickly before turning her attention back again to me again.

"Oh, I figured you would have heard about them, they were two students that went to Azabu-Juuban, Bunny went to Azabu Middle while Darien went to Azabu High almost 20 years ago." she explained making a few glances around the room.

"Why would I know of two students that went to Azabu 20 years ago?" I asked a bit confused. Don't tell me that they-

"They died here." she said swiftly and then pointed to the left. In the kitchen. "Specifically over there."

"In the..." I gulped as I dared myself into saying the next word "kitchen?"

She only nodded and took a look to left before looking back to me. I was just about to ask her a list of questions that she probably wouldn't have known. How'd they die? Did they get murdered? Why did they die? Why the heck she was looking around the room looking as if she wanted confirmation for the things she was telling me? If my mother hadn't called Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Your mother wanted you to go eat lunch!" My mom called from the hall.

"Oh, Ok! Thanks Mrs. Mau!" She got from the couch and dusted off her red skirt before running over to the door way and waved to me. "I'll come back later and tell you the rest...or maybe you'll find out in a different way, anyways see ya' later!" She just left me here completely confuzzled about what she meant.

I probably shouldn't have worried much about the topic of apartment haunting. She was probably joking around with me anyways.

But turns out I was damn wrong.

* * *

I didn't even take a step into the kitchen afterwards all the way till now. I was dressed in my PJs ready to go to bed. Mom and Dad were in the room next door sleeping already, ready to go to work the next day.

Couldn't even spend a week with me in the new apartment.

Sighing, I cut off my table lamp and snuggled right into the covers falling into a deep sleep.

_Creeeeaaakkk..._

A door opening? It sounded so close too. Maybe it was Mom or Dad going to get some water or going to bathroom. I pulled the covers over my head trying to drown out any unnecessary noises.

That's when I heard footsteps. Faint, but they could be easily made out as footsteps. They sounded so close too... Maybe it was Mom or Dad coming to check up on me?

Suddenly I hated my covers for so thin. I saw a figure through the covers, I couldn't make out anything just besides a black figure that looked nothing like my parents watching me. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. The figure dispersed and after a few steps I heard the door close back in.

I immediately pushed the covers over me and quietly got off my bed and tipping towed towards the door and put my ear towards it.

_"Oooo~ Darien! I saw the little girl! She's soooo cute! You should of seen her, do you want to see her? You really should!"_

_"Buns, we'll see her in the morning when she's awake, and what if she sees us? I don't want to hear a screaming child."_

_"But Dariiiieenn~!" _

_"Bunny. No." _

Bunny? Darien? As in Bunny Tsukino and Darien Shields? The two students that d-died here? I don't know if I should scream or be amazed that their were two ghosts in my apartment. I mean their ghosts right? If I touch them I would probably go right through them anyways.

Opening the door slowly, making sure it wouldn't creak I looked out into the living room to see two figures. What looked like a boy sitting on my couch and a girl standing right in front of him. They were ghosts right? Why weren't they transparent like in the movies and stuff? Why did they seem harmless?

I opened the door a little more to get a better view of them only to let it creak. Dang it! Both of their heads whipped around faster than a bullet train towards me with startled expressions or at least I think from what I can make out in this horrible lighting from my lamp.

_"Do you think she can see us?" _ the girl I only can assume was Bunny whispered to the boy.

"_How am I supposed to know, Odango Atama?" _ the boy I assumed as Darien whispered back.

There was so much things I wanted to do in that moment, but what I ended up doing was grabbing both of there hands and began pulling them both back into my room.

* * *

"Ok, who the hell are you and what the heck are you doing in my apartment?" I asked a little more loudly than I meant to.

"Were you not listening to Hotarus story earlier?" the both asked in unison quite loudly which made me 'shhh' them in response.

"Keep it down! I don't want my parents hear you!" I hissed at the two teens causing them to glare at me.

"Your parents won't hear us-" Darien started only to have Bunny cut him off, "Yeah! I tried talking to them earlier and they blew me off like I was nothing! How rude!"

"They can't see you because your dead Odango Atama." Darien shot rudely which caused Bunny to glare at him.

"Ok, Ok, So um, how am I able to see you if my parents can't?" I asked in attempt to get their attentions off each other and back to me.

"Easy, some people are born with the gift to see the undead and you're one of them." Darien said matter-of-factly looking away from Bunny.

"Either that or your close to death yourself, like those two upstairs." Bunny said pointing to the ceiling.

"Close-close to death!? So your saying I'm going to die?!" I looked at my hands in horror not noticing the looks Darien kept shooting to Bunny.

I looked at the both of them staring at each other. Why did the air in the room thicken so much? I tapped the floor in front of them to gain the attention but it didn't work. I tapped it a bit harder this time to see but it didn't work again. I was so close to smashing the floor if-

"Diana! Are you Ok?" I heard Mom call from her room which made me scramble back into my bed and for Bunny and Darien to stop staring at each other and turn towards me. "I'm fine!" I called back making me voice sound very sleepy and irritated like she had just woken me up.

Both of them got up and began walking towards the door. "We'll explain the rest tomorrow, k?" Darien said ad Bunny waved back at me. "Good Night!"

The door shut and I was left bewildered wondering what in the hell just happened.

Did I really just see ghosts?

* * *

Hey Guys, I really hoped you liked this chapter, it was supposed to be more than this, but I figured I'd cut that part out and make it Chapter 3 instead. I know that some of the wording is a bit confusing as well, but you'll find out why it' like that in the next chapter.

Reviews are welcome! And Please Review Nicely!

~Sailor Rayquaza


End file.
